poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Ocean Adventure
''Pooh's Ocean Adventure ''is the first upcoming Winnie the Pooh Full Length Special film to be created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Sapphire, Choppy, Prince Frank, Discord, Sunset Shimmer, Verity, Verity's Piplup, Sorrel, Sorrel's Lucario, Hiro, Bunyip Bluegum, Bill Barnacle, Sam Sawnoff and Albert the Magic Pudding (along with Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Ariel, Prince Eric, Melody, Flounder, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip, Dash, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Paxton, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Cool McCool, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie and Skiff) were enjoying themselves at the seaside doing swimming, building sandcastles and doing some fishing while Heckle & Jeckle are selling Hot Dogs until Applejack found out the mischievous magpies are in fact making scam out of the costumers like slipping the Hot Dogs out of their buns while making money. Applejack soon put a stop to it and made Heckle & Jeckle gave the money back to the costumers they tricked. Meanwhile Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Sunset, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Melody, Tip, Dash, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Twilight and Spike decided to go on Skiff to sail round the beach and not noticing a great storm is coming and separated them from the others. Thomas saw what has happened and went to alert the others, but only ended up slipping off the rails and onto the raft floating to catch up with the others. Soon Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Sunset, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Melody, Tip, Dash, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Twilight, Spike and Thomas woke to find they are far away from dry land and found themselves at the seascape oil rig. At first they were very impressed about the rig until they found out it owns by Pooh's Arch enemies The Bowser Family along with Dr. Facilier, Psycho Rangers and The Crime Empire. Our heroes were captured and Bowser Koopa explain their new plan of taking over the ocean and find the temple of the sea known as Samiya with a little help of an Manaphy egg and the new villain Phantom the Pirate. Phantom told our heroes once the Manaphy egg hatches, it will lead them to Samiya and he can take the sea crown from the center of the Temple. Soon the Crime Empire locked them up. While trying to think of a way to escape, a mysterious object was flying right towards them with a mop until the light shine on it revealing a flying talking fan. The fan introduces himself as Cranky. he told them at he was called Cranky because his parts are worn and making lots of clanking noise. He also told them that he was a slave to Phantom the Pirate and have to do all the chores for the pirate. Our heroes felt sorry for him and offer him to join them escape much to Cranky's delight. Meanwhile back on the beach, Rabbit, Eeyore, Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Sapphire, Choppy, Prince Frank, Discord, Sunset Shimmer, Verity, Verity's Piplup, Sorrel, Sorrel's Lucario, Hiro, Bunyip Bluegum, Bill Barnacle, Sam Sawnoff, Albert the Magic Pudding, Ariel, Prince Eric,Flounder, Sebastian, Scuttle, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Paxton, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Starlight Glimmer, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Cool McCool, Princess Irene, Turnip and Curdie are getting very worried about their lost friends. King Triton was called to help bring out the search party. Even Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa and the Digidested and their Digimon joined in too. Later that night at the seacape oil rig, Cranky snug into the crime empire's room and took the key away from Negaduck and soon released the heroes. As they make their escape, Pooh stopped and thought of getting the Manaphy egg away from the villains so they won't use it to find the temple. However Pooh tripped and woken Phantom who went to alert the villains. With the villains chasing after our heroes, Goofy accidentally hit the fire jet button with his nose causing the fire jet to shoot out of the ocean bed and onto the ocean surface creating big large wave, which crashes into one of Seascape's legs. With no where to escape the heroes and villains decide to have a battle. but as they were half battling, another column of flame explodes, causing the rig to slip again and Pooh was handing right over the edge. Phantom managed to grab the Manaphy egg, But Twilight blasted off his hands and it fell and disappeared into the sea. The Villains decided to abandon the seascape and make a quick escape as Phantom will get his revenge on the bear and his friends and will find that Manaphy egg and the temple someday. Seascape begins to collapse, as one of the support legs gives away as Cranky helped Pooh back up. Then the Digidested and their Digimon arrived just in time and got Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Sunset, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Melody, Tip, Dash, SpongeBob SqaurePants, Patrick Star, Twilight, Spike, Thomas and Cranky away just as Seascape's other legs collapse and the whole thing starts to explode. The Digidested and their Digimon soon brought Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Sunset, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Melody, Tip, Dash, SpongeBob SqaurePants, Patrick Star, Twilight, Spike, Thomas and Cranky back to the beach where they are reunited with their friends and families. Pooh felt very bad for losing the Manaphy egg, but Melody, Thomas and Sunset told him it's best that the egg should stay lost and hatches by itself which Pooh agrees. Now that Cranky is free from Phantom he can go traveling around the world to see the sight. He said goodbye to Pooh and his friends as they headed back to their own home. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, the Digidesten and their Digimon, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Ariel, Prince Eric, Melody, Flounder, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip, Dash, SpongeBob SqaurePants, Patrick Star, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Paxton, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Cool McCool, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Skiff, The Bowser Family, Dr. Facilier, Psycho Rangers, The Crime Empire (Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, The Penguin, Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and The Liquidator) and Phantom the Pirate are starring in this film. * This film marks the first debut of Phantom the Pirate from Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. * This film is based on some scenes from Thunderbirds - Atlantic Inferno, Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, Heckle & Jeckle - Hula Hula Land ''and The Black Cauldron''. * This is a prequel film to ''Pooh's Adventures of Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea ''in which Pooh and his friends will see the Manaphy egg and faced Phantom the Pirate again. * This film takes place before the ''Pokémon: Advanced Generation ''series. Category:76859Thomas Category:Ocean Adventure Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Mystery films Category:Musical Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films